The increased availability of network-capable computing devices has led to a wide variety of communication options for users. Users can exchange messages and content through various communication systems including e-mail, instant messaging, chat rooms, bulletin and discussion boards, file sharing applications, and blogs and other web sites. For example, instant messaging systems such as Internet Relay Chat (IRC), ICQ, AOL Instant Messenger, Yahoo! Messenger, and Microsoft's MSN Messenger are widely used by many users on the Internet. Similar systems are available for messaging within local networks, as well.
Various arrangements of the previously-listed (and other) communication systems have been proposed for use in so-called “social networking” systems. Generally speaking, a “social network” refers to a group of persons or other entities (“members”) linked to one another through one or more types of social connections. Social networks are also commonly referred to as “friend-of-a-friend” networks, although social networks may of course include or consist entirely of entities linked by social connections other than friendship. For example, a social network can include members linked to one another by connections including common friendship, place or field of employment, place of education, place of residence, membership in a club or other group, or common hobbies or topical interests. Many social networking systems attempt to provide computer-based tools for maintaining, enhancing, and creating social networks.
For example, social networking web sites provide users with web space to create a profile and link to various other users designated as “friends.” See, for example, http://www.myspace.com, http://www.facebook.com, and http://www.friendster.com. Users of such sites can post messages and other content to web pages accessible to various parties of their choosing (for example, to “friends only” or to the public at large). Social networking sites may also utilize instant messaging and online chat rooms that allow for near-instantaneous communication between users. Social networks may also involve sharing of digital content, including photos, videos, audio files, documents, and other data items.
Social networks and other computer-based communication systems may provide various means for users to set up profiles. For example, a user may list interests and other attributes in a profile, with the profile used by other users for informational purposes and/or by one or more computer systems to provide functionality, such as recommendations and/or content delivery, for instance. However, users may provide inaccurate and/or incomplete profile information.
Other systems may be configured to generate additional profile information about user interactions. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0064431 (Kishore et al.) is concerned with generation of a knowledge interchange (“KI” profile) that identifies interests of a user, individuals with whom a user has communicated, and topics on which the communication with the user was made.
Many systems that have involved various profiling of users and/or associated communication-related aspects (such as web page or content viewing habits) create their characterizations based on prior information as opposed to real-time quantities that are continuously changing over time. Furthermore, specific parameters may be considered individually and/or in isolation. In light of the foregoing and other concerns, improved methods and systems for classifying communication sessions (i.e. actual live communication interaction between users in a social network) are provided.